The rebirth of Shakugan no Shana Final
by thesaberfan64
Summary: Here is a rebirth of Shakugan no Shana final with an added element from the Hot Springs Episode in Shakugan no Shana Ep. 13.5 and after that, the plot will be normal again until SnS Final. Will also include an omake before SnS Final. Let me know what you think of it and comment on it to let me know what you think but be constructive in doing thus. A slight crossover of Fate.
1. Chapter 1: The king of Britain

**NOTICE! **

**Before we begin, please be known that this story is 100% non-profit and is merely created for fun. FYI, I have added a new character in the story and DON'T get the idea wrong as a crossover. I also got inspiration from The Expendables film series. BTW, This is a short introduction of the new character. More often than not, I will use the English definition that the originals. My dialogues are more of a western fashion to make it easy to understand who is speaking. And yes, this story will involve guns. A LOT OF THEM. **

**Name : Arthur Pendragon**

**Affiliation: Flame Haze**

**Crimson Lord: Avalon**

**Treasure Tools**  
**1) Cariburn (HK-416 Assault Rifle)**  
**2) Kanshou and Bakuya (Twin MP7 SMGs)**  
**3) Excalibur (O-katana)**

**Back-up weapon: Aarondight (H&K G36C Assault Rifle)**

**Formerly a Flame Haze in the 1st Great War, he abandoned them after being ill-treated by Sophie Sawahillich due to his crazy ways of punishing Tomogaras. As he is the King of Britain, he believes that he has the capability to murder every last Crimson Denizen and thus went his separate ways. He was betrayed by Mordred and is presumed dead, however, his Crimson Lord Avalon kept him alive. With Avalon, he is invincible.**

It was a normal day for Shana, Yuji and all the students from Yuji's class as they went on a field trip. They are going to the hot springs and as usual, Shana and Kazumi Yoshida are angry at each other. Their bus was on the way to the springs. However, all is not as normal as it seems…

In the Seireiden, the Trinity is discussing its next move. Sydonay was disappointed of the demise of the Aizen siblings, Tiriel and Sorath. Bel Peol and Hecate are discussing about their next move when a mysterious man enters the Seireiden.

Hecate: There is someone outside who wants to see us.

Sydonay: Let him in.

A blond-haired man with green eyes wearing a black jacket, black trousers and a white shirt entered the room. He is seen holding an Assault Rifle that resembled the German-made Heckler & Koch 416 by appearance. Strapped on his back is a big-ass katana and another Assault Rifle that resembled a G36 Assault Rifle by appearance. He is seen wearing a pendant shaped like a dragon. Sydonay was disgusted by the weapon the stranger carried into the planning room.

Sydonay: First of all, I don't feel comfortable talking business with a freak carrying a weird toy.

Bel Peol: So he's here. Have you come to help us track down the Flaming-Haired, Blazing Eye Hunter, Shana?

Arthur: I am. I know where she is and I can give you Intel for the toughest Flame Hazes.

Sydonay: What do you know?

Arthur: I once served the Flame Haze Army after I survived the Battle of Camlann 1500 years ago. I then joined the Flame Hazes, but Wilhemina and the others rejected many a request of my help. I left their army and joined you. Their leader is none other than Sophie Sawahillich, the lady that sacked me.

Sydonay: Why are you turning on them?

Arthur: Personal reasons. They found my tradition of hanging a Tomogara once distasteful. Also, they have distaste towards my mute Crimson Lord, Avalon.

Sydonay: How will you track her?

Arthur: Just watch how I do things. I will also get The Midnight Lost Child for you as a bonus.

Hecate: This new guy thinks he's a real badass.

Arthur: Actually, I'm a horror show.

Bel Peol: This geezer's a bloody joke.

Arthur: Life's always been a joke, three eyes!

Arthur was enraged at Bel Peol's remark towards him. He punched her in the face with the force of a battering ram. Hecate raised her Trigon staff in retaliation and simultaneously, Arthur took out Kanshou and Bakuya, his set of Heckler and Koch MP7 sub-machineguns.

Arthur: If you don't want me to call in your daily eye therapist, you'd better zip your loud-mouth and show some respect, Ms Three-Eyes!

Sydonay, realizing that his trust is at the mercy of the King of Britain himself, asked Hecate to back off. He also allowed Arthur to arm 5 of his average Tomogara goons to assist him. After wishing Arthur luck, Arthur let out an evil grin.

"Shana, you will die today!" He thought.

Meanwhile, the bus was on its way to the hotel when suddenly, Shana notices two vehicles behaving suspiciously. Apparently, Arthur is driving one of the vehicles. He immediately casted an Ocean-blue Fuzetsu and immediately drove to the right, in which where Shana is sitting.

The spotter in vehicle on the left opened fire his P90 SMG and another vehicle broke through the highway divider and obstructed the bus with its spotter opening fire his MP5A3 SMG.

Shana: It's an ambush!

Alastor: Whoever the attacker is, he must be after the existence of those students!

Yuji: I have to protect Kazumi and the others form the attackers!

After placing Kazumi under the blind-spot of the guns, Yuji Sakai forced open the bus door and summoned Blutsauger as he aimed for the unknown assailants on the left. As the spotter on the left vehicle was about to aim his weapon, his life ended when he was split into two. The driver attempted to draw a handgun to fire at Yuji, but Sakai was too quick. He threw the Blutsauger and it pierced right through the Tomogara, killing it outright. Yuji then grabbed the 2 weird contraptions and started the vehicle as the Fuzetsu was deactivated. He then drove to Shana and she entered the vehicle with two vehicles in pursuit. In the bus, the other students were shocked as they saw the bus being pumped full of holes.

Fortunately for Yuji, the vehicle he is driving has a sunroof. He then tossed two of the guns he had at Shana.

Yuji: Shana, get to the roof and fire!

Shana: Why, Yuji?

Yuji: Because you're smaller! Quit asking these questions! Now get that gun and start firing!

Shana: Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Concentrate on your driving or we'll all be killed in this road rage!

As Shana popped out of the sunroof, she fired at one of the vehicles with her P90, scoring a direct hit at the driver, plummeting the vehicle out of control and forcing it to collide against a truck, killing its occupant. The spotter in Arthur's vehicle kept firing at Shana but missed. Arthur was crazed out and kept driving at uncontrollable speeds in an attempt to ram her.

Spotter: What are you doing?!

The spotter was answered by Arthur throwing him against the car and grinding his head numerous times. Arthur then lifted his corpse back to its original location.

Arthur: Insect!

The road rage continued with Arthur chasing Shana and Yuji in his Porsche. As Arthur was about to ram the vehicle Shana and Yuji are in, Shana opened fire at the tyres of Arthur's vehicle and it spun wildly out of control. It fell off the highway and into the dense forests before being overturned upside-down. Shana and Yuji drove into the forest to investigate. Unknown to them, a man in a brown jacket was overseeing the chase. The man was none other than Khamsin Nb'hw.

Khamsin: King Arthur, what have you done this time?

Before joining his comrades, he casted a Fuzetsu and repaired the damage inflicted on the bus. After the repairs were done, he joined Shana in inspecting the wreckage. Meanwhile, Shana and Yuji were shocked over who the assailant was. However, Yuji cannot get out of the car because his foot is stuck against the accelerator. Arthur and Shana exited their vehicles and Shana's hair changed to a crimson colour. Arthur nonchalantly charged at the Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter without unsheathing Excalibur, his prized O-katana. Shana tried to kick Arthur but he dodged and threw a stone which missed her. They stood at the forest in a Mexican-Standoff like scenario.

Arthur: What you wearing, Size 3?! BRING IT, HAPPY FEET!

Shana squared off in unarmed combat with the King of Britain. However, Arthur gained the advantage easily due to his height. He was roundhouse kicking Shana in the face 2 times and the second kick landed a hit. Shana sidestepped after being knocked to the ground and unsheathed the Nietono no Shana. However, for Shana, it was a fatal mistake. Arthur grabbed her arm and disarmed her easily before kicking her to the ground, slamming against a tree. He then grabbed her sword and walked towards her, ready to strike. Unknown to him, Khamsin rescued Yuji and grabbed his handgun. As Arthur was about to strike, his name was called.

Khamsin: ARTHUR!

Khamsin pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Arthur dead centre as he looked at Khamsin. Arthur fell to the ground and let Shana go in the process before he fell to the ground.

Khamsin: Shit!

As Arthur lay dying, Shana grabbed Arthur's collar and started cursing him.

Shana: You worthless douchebag! What the bloody hell were you thinking you stupid Torch! I'm so going to-!

Yuji pulled Shana away sensing the worst case scenario. Yuji then looked at him and began asking questions.

Arthur: You shot me.

Yuji: You were gonna kill her.

Arthur: I was only trying to scare her.

Yuji: Don't put that on me, you never really liked her.

Arthur: Hey, am I dying?

Yuji: He shot three inches above the heart.

Arthur: [_Groans_] I'll take that as a yes.

Yuji: Let me ask you something. Who sent you?

Arthur: (Groans) Sydonay and the gang promised me a pay raise. They treat me better though, unlike my ex-leader.

Yuji stopped a moment as Shana came near. Man, was she angry. Shana wanted to execute the coup de grace but Alastor stopped her and demanded information.

Arthur: Yo Alastor, Friagne is going to consume a lot of Power of Existence. Beware of his doll army though. They are resilient and doubled with Friagne's Trigger Happy; he killed a lot of Flame Hazes. By the way, do you have any ideas for a king's death?

Shana: Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Why should I give you a king's death when you betrayed the Flame Haze? You are going to die you traitor!

As Shana was about to strike, Khamsin intervened and told his friends that he was known as the Red Dragon of Britain. Shana cannot help but believe it judging on his crimson lord, Avalon. Arthur shut his eyes and presumably died. With that, the others went on to their daily business. Shana went on with Yuji to the hot springs while Khamsin returned with some info for the other Flame Hazes.


	2. Omake : Events before Season 2 and 3

**Before the events of Season Two... (NOTE: It all took place after Shana used Tenpa Jyousai and the death of Friagne)**

Shana and Yuji are playing a game of darts at a bar with both of them hitting the mark. Arthur, Wilhemina, Khamsin, and Margery Daw are sitting in the bar tables drinking and chatting.

Margery: So, you're back from the dead. How are you healing?

Arthur: Good...considering you could have killed me.

Khamsin: I forgive you.

Arthur: Okay.

Khamsin: But Shana would have won, man.

Arthur: Of course.

Marchosias: Hey, Brit! Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, brother: therapy.

Khamsin: The man's got a point.

Shana was about to throw a dart and she paused for a moment.

Shana: I'm gonna do you a favour, guys. I once knew a man called Tool.

Wilhemina: I kind of love poetry. –de arimasu

Shana: To me, he was the epitome of cool. He was good with a knife but bad with his wife.

Shana slowly walked to the exit of the bar as she recited.

Margery: That hurt.

Shana: To think he could beat me, dreaming he'd defeat me, Yuji Sakai, you got to be a fool!

After reciting the limerick, she threw the dart and it hit the bulls eye, shocking Margery, Arthur, Yuji, Wilhemina and Khamsin.

**Well, that's all for the Season 1 introduction. I will fast-forward to Season 3 because Season 2 will be the same stuff as the original. As Season 3 is the part where the king makes his comeback with the gang, that's all for now. Like earlier, leave a comment.**

**FYI, Marchosias calls Arthur "Brit" due to his origin as "The Red Dragon of Britain".**


	3. Chapter 2: The lost Existence

**My story was on hiatus earlier thanks to 4 days without internet. Sorry for the late update, but I'm back. Here's the Season 3 remake here. Also, I was rushing it so I had no chance to scan for typos. I will make some changes to the ending. I will also take some elements from the ORIGINAL Season 3 and tweak it a little. To answer some of you who are a little sceptical the new character IS King Arthur himself. I may also add elements from Ghost Recon and/or the Expendables every now and then. Wilhemina's discussion with the Flame Haze will be modified a little bit.**

_**Avalon makes him harder to kill, it DOES NOT make him invincible FYI.**_

After Yuji's disappearance from Misaki City in Christmas Eve, Shana was in the Sakai Residence and she was greeted by Chigusa.

"Shana-chan! It's time for breakfast." said Chigusa.

Shana entered the dining room and sat alongside Chigusa.

"Ever since you were here Shana, you have made our small garden even smaller. Shouldn't you train in a wider area? Then again, you'd have no reason to drop by every morning and it'll be dull to spend the best mornings alone." Chigusa said as Shana sat on the table.

"I am not alone though." replied Shana.

"That's right. When my child is born, things will get a bit livelier. By the way, the new school term's going to start soon, you may want to get ready." replied Chigusa.

Shana wiped her face with a towel and drank the hot tea before going to the bath. She kept staring at the cabinet that once had Yuji's favourite mug. God only knows why it's gone.

After her conversation with Chigusa, she went to the bathroom and took her bath. There, her thoughts of her love interest and comrade-in-arms Yuji Sakai began haunting her.

"Yuji's favourite cup is gone. The one he always drank tea from." said Shana.

"If a Torch vanishes, all his /her belongings vanish with it. Even his closest relatives could not recall that he existed." replied Alastor.

"I know."

Soon, Shana goes to school to start the new term after her bath. Yoshida Kazumi was unhappy thanks to Yuji's disappearance. Matake was trying to cheer her up, but to no avail. Soon, the other classmates start jeering at her for her relationship with Eita Tanaka being leaked out to the classroom. Soon Ike Hayato entered the classroom and knows about his love interest Kazumi Yoshida rejecting him. Soon, the happy atmosphere vanished thanks to the look on Shana's face. She recalled what happened on that Christmas Eve.

"That night, I thought Sakai-kun chose Shana over me." Kazumi thought.

She then looked at the streets and saw Shana rushing towards her.

"Yuji is-!"

Shana's hair changed to a glowing crimson and she took off with Kazumi to the Sakai Residence. Soon they learned that Yuji had disappeared. The two girls returned home with tears flowing down their cheeks.

"I thought it was over at that very night, but no. But there's still hope that Yuji isn't gone." said Kazumi.

In an unknown realm, Yuji is resonating with an unknown voice.

?: Sakai Yuji, what is on your mind?

Yuji: Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens...

?: Flame Hazes and the Crimson Denizens...

Yuji: Can I stand there and do naught?

?: You can do naught. Denizens of the Crimson Realm come to this world, consume the existence of humans and watch them vanish. They disrupt the balance of the world and do not think of the results of their actions, living in their own lifestyles, continuing their senseless fighting and the Flame Hazes are founded to restore the balance of the realms. They were manipulated all along for it.

Yuji: What should I do?

Meanwhile, Margery Daw and Wilhemina Carmel are discussing about their next move now that Yuji is gone. They are in the living room of Shana's house and they are discussing the next step. Margery is dead drunk but she can still think rationally. Margery sighed in boredom.

"Recently, the Bal Masque have made their move." Said Margery.

"Correct. Recently, a Mystes named Yuji Sakai has disappeared. – de arimasu." Replied Wilhemina

"Whereabouts unknown..." said Tiamat in a monotonous voice.

The conversation was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" said Margery.

"The Pizza delivery guy!" said Arthur in a sarcastic tone.

Margery opened the door and saw Arthur outside the door. Surprisingly, he did not carry his guns or his 2-meter long katana Excalibur at his back. He was carrying a guitar case instead to avoid attracting attention to the public.

"Well, if it isn't the Red Dragon of Britain, what brings you here?-de arimasu" said Wilhemina.

"You know this guy? He's MIA." replied Arthur.

Arthur shows Margery and Wilhemina a picture of Yuji Sakai.

"I do. That mystes boy vanished like all of a sudden. So Brit, why you came whining to me over that mystes? Are you too chicken to find and kill those Tomogaras that did it to him?" rebuked Marchosias.

"Go blow yourself! I've fought worse during my time as King." replied Arthur.

"Watch what you're saying. Just because you WERE king doesn't reserve you the right to swear your mouth off. –de arimasu" said Wilhemina.

"Watch what you say" continued Tiamat.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well, I'll be a little busy, Ms. Carmel. I'll leave it to you guys. She loves working in the maid cafe every now and then, right?" replied Arthur.

"Right." Said Wilhemina in a sarcastic tone.

"And it is safe to assume Margery-san has been going out to pubs starting fights when she's drunk like a typical drunkard?"

"Hey! You don't talk about the Interpreter of Condolence like that! The Fangs of Violation will go clip your sweet-and-sour red wings for a barbecue and-!"

Marchosias was interrupted by a fist from Margery Daw.

"Idiot Marco! Just learn when to keep your trap shut! How are you going to be of help if you are just going to be plain annoying?"

"Anyways guys, why don't we have dinner after the wars are over?" said Margery.

"Sure, when?" said Arthur.

"In a thousand years?-de arimasu" said Wilhemina

"Too soon gals, too soon..."

Arthur left the house and headed outside.

"What's his problem?" said Margery

"He wants to be king.-de arimasu" said Wilhemina while shrugging.

Arthur exited the house and shut the door behind him.

"Good riddance." said Marchosias.

Soon Shana returned home. Wilhemina saw her and greeted her home.

"I'm home!" said Shana emotionlessly.

"Welcome back – de arimasu" said Wilhemina .

"Yuji's gone."

"You shouldn't let this disturb you, Shana. I have news of the presence of new events occurring at Outlaw branches worldwide." replied Alastor.

Their presence was interrupted by Margery Daw.

"So you come to help in that mystes issue too?" said Alastor

"No. What I have a problem with that mystes boy's departure trying to fuck us all over! So if he helps the Tomogaras in some piece of shit way, they will be strong to fuck us all in some kind of weird, cockamamie scheme of theirs, that Brit just left and it'll only be a matter of time before they come and chop us all up into little, fucking dog treats. Now Shana, get Sophie to help us all and notify about the Outlaw attacks before they get to the bases." said Margery.

"Let's talk." said Shana.

In a bench, Shana was comforting Kazumi and convincing her that Yuji hasn't disappeared. Kazumi felt relieved after hearing Shana's words.

Meanwhile, in the Seireiden , Bel Peol , Sydonay and Hecate welcome their new leader, the new Yuji Sakai into the throne room. A man in an emperor's armor sat on the chair giving the Tomogaras his orders.

**Well, that's all for now. I am terribly sorry for the delay. Point out any room for improvements and stay tuned for Chapter 3. Just to note, Arthur has a few unrestricted spells of his own.**

**Knight of Honor: Launches a shockwave similar to Shana's Hien. It is a light elemental offensive spell.**

**For someone's Glory: An invisible defensive barrier that renders the user immune to all bad status spells. It is also capable of rendering Pisoryn's Daimon spell useless. It is a passive spell that is ALWAYS active.**

**Invisible Air: Arthur's EX Spell. It boosts his strength and allows him to use stronger attacks with Excalibur. **

**Overedge : A spell that turns an ordinary gun into your average Tomogara-killing machine. Overedge has 3 levels.**

**Lv. 1: Infinite ammo but damage is slightly increased**

**Lv. 2: Boosts accuracy of the user by reducing recoil.**

**Lv. 3: Boosts all stats that makes hunting Tomogaras a cakewalk. **

**Super Excalibur Override: Arthur's trump card. After tossing the sheath to trap an opponent in mid-air, the user charges up and strikes in three slashes with the other 2 invisible to the naked eye. **


	4. Chapter 3: Luring the Dragon

**Sorry for the long hiatus, been busy. Anyways, this is a new chapter of the fanfic that I had TONS of ideas I am working on. To those who liked my fanfic, your support is greatly appreciated and your constructive feedback on how I can improve the chapter and the story in general is greatly appreciated. **

In the Seireiden, the Bal Masque is discussing their next move. Everyone is there with a stoic look on their faces.

"As long as the Red Dragon of Britain is present in Japan, we cannot launch any attacks on the Outlaw bases there." said Bel Peol.

"Arthur's a feared opponent. During his life outside the Flame Haze Army as a wanderer, he gained numerous combat experience from wars in the human realm and he has also served in the distinguished SAS. What intrigues me is why a knight like him would go rogue..." continued Mammon.

"Well he did tell me about his squadmates being massacred by an ambush when his reinforcement unit was lost in an air crash. This must have left a huge scar on his life. Also he is a person that is able to contain his emotions so easily after the Battle of Camlann. " commented Sabrac.

"I propose a plan. We shall attack the bases where the Red Dragon of Britain cannot reach in time. Shanghai and Europe take a long time for Arthur to traverse by plane alone." proposed Orobas.

"I would like to challenge this "Red Dragon of Britain" myself. Talk big about him and it'll demoralize our army! His guns just piss me off! They-!" said Paimon in anger as Sydonay interrupted him.

"I obtained some footage in our recent Outlaw raid led by Phaleg turned massacre. You know who the culprit is." said Sydonay.

The video plays a Tomogara army attempting to strike an Outlaw branch in Japan when Arthur intervenes. Arthur was casually eviscerating Tomogaras with nothing but Caliburn from a distance long before the Tomogara soldiers could even reach him and even if they did, they were rebuffed by a fighting style similar to Krav Maga and Chinese Kung-Fu combined. Arthur then pulled Kanshou and Bakuya after leaping to a distance and twirled them in a stylish fashion. This angered the Tomogaras which took it as a taunt and blindly charged forward. Little do they realize that it turned out to be a terrible decision which would cost them their lives...

"OK, let's rock!" Said Arthur as he crossed the guns together horizontally and lined them up for rapid fire. Within moments, the entire Tomogara legion was drowned in hot lead thanks to Arthur's Overedge ability which turns an ordinary gun into an Anti-Tomogara weapon. It took him minutes to kill all the Tomogara soldiers, but Arthur did not notice the leader of the spearhead until he unsheathed Excalibur only to see a figure in a reflection behind him. Arthur wasn't surprised to see Phaleg on top of a lamppost, leader of the spearhead.

"You destroyed my army!" exclaimed Phaleg in anger.

"Yeah, it kind of tainted the view. So, you ready to fight now or what?" replied Arthur in a British accent.

"No matter how hard you try, you cannot stop the Grand Order."

"Sounds like you're overcompensating. Besides, I didn't want you to get a crack in the neck from looking down at me!" replied Arthur.

"SILENCE! What would it take for you to stop the grand plan?"rebuked Phaleg.

"How about death?!" replied Arthur.

As Phaleg charged, Arthur leapt behind him and pulled out a S&W 500 revolver named Ea and pointed it at his head.

_**TREASURE TOOL PROFILE: Ea. **_

**This ****revolver**** is named after an epic of a Babylonian creation mythos, centered on the supremacy of****Marduk****and the creation of humankind for the service of the ****gods****. Its primary original purpose, however, is not an exposition of****theology****but the elevation of Marduk, the chief god of****Babylon****, above other Mesopotamian gods. It functions in a way akin to Friagne's Trigger Happy and has resulted in the deaths of numerous Flame Hazes and Tomogaras alike.**

"Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker!" said Arthur as he pulled the trigger. It killed Phaleg in an instant and he vanished into thin air. As Arthur noticed a camera, he made a daring boast with the camera facing him.

"Send better soldiers to face me! Don't let these weaklings die in vain!" boasted Arthur before smashing the camera into 1001 pieces. He then picked up Excalibur before leaving the area. At the Seireiden, many of the Bal Masque's leaders were aghast by the incredible strength Arthur possessed. However, some of the leaders were not impressed.

"This guy just gets on my nerves..." commented Paimon in disdain.

"Don't underestimate him. You saw how he used those peashooters? He was just slaughtering our men and our commanders without breaking a sweat. Are our troops prepared for this kind of firepower?" said Ribesal.

"My elite commandos known as the "Whispering Death Corps" have the guns that he uses. During his time here, he also taught my men the basics of CQC, effective in battle when it came to fighting against Flame Hazes that generally fight at close range. Thanks to that, my special forces were able to defeat and overwhelm the Outlaw Base in France. I am grateful to Arthur as he helped our men yet sad to see our former comrade work for the enemy again." said Habornym.

"We shall attack Shanghai Outlaw with 300 of your men, Habornym. Lerajie, Orobas, ready yourselves!" said Sydonay.

"I entrust to you the safety of my men, sir." said Habornym.

As soon as preparations were made, they arrived at the Outlaw branch in Shanghai. 50 of the Whispering Death Corps readied their RPG-7 rocket launchers.

"Open fire!" commanded Orobas.

Within moments, the Shanghai Outlaw base was drowned in rocket fire, killing hundreds of the Flame Haze stationed there. Yu Xuan remained nonchalant and gave her men an order.

"All men stay calm and man your posts!" commanded Yu Xuan as another RPG rocket blasts through the wall, killing another 21 Flame Hazes.

The Flame Hazes got ready to charge at the 250 men of the Whispering Death Corps. Though the Tomogaras were outnumbered 3 to 1, it mattered not for Orobas and Lerajie. Orobas and Lerajie are armed with G36C assault rifles. The Tomogara strike team were happily shooting the Flame Hazes that couldn't even reach the small Tomogara regiment without risking an ocean of bullets. Then again, the Flame Haze Army was charging in VERY tight groups, it was very difficult to miss. The Flame Hazes that casted magic were ALWAYS given top priority to shoot down.

"Just like shooting fish in a barrel!" commented a Tomogara soldier in excitement as he continues to rain lead with his G36C rifle.

"More like fish in a coma!" replied another soldier.

"Would you two shut it and focus?! One distraction and the enemy would get closer!" said Orobas as he killed another Flame Haze soldier.

While Lerajie and Orobas took care of the Flame Hazes in Shanghai, Sydonay and Yu Xuan faced off in the skies.

"We meet again, Chi- , no! Metamorphosis, Sydonay!" said Kun Wu, Yu Xuan's crimson lord.

"You have done well against my flames, Sydonay! Also, the troops you led have been quite remarkable in skill..." said Yu Xuan.

"It is a shame that I have to lose an old acquaintance of mine that knows my true name. Pennant of Dedication, Di Hong and the Bladeflower Slaughterer, Yu Xuan..."

"Chi You, Bal Masque is the one who shall suffer destruction. The two of you who should challenge us shall suffer. Get ready, Di Hong!" said Yu Xuan as she charged at Sydonay. As Yu Xuan unleashed Shashin Kensei on Sydonay, what seemed to be a mortal blow missed Sydonay. Sydonay was nonchalant in his reply.

"My turn." said Sydonay as he readies an attack.

Sydonay fired his Power of Existence bullet at Yu Xuan and took her out in an instant. After the battle, Sydonay reunited with Lerajie and Orobas in a bridge.

"Casualty report." said Sydonay.

"Only two men lost and 5 others suffering light injuries." replied Lerajie.

"Excellent. Let's return to the Seireiden." Said Sydonay.

In Misaki city, news of the Shanghai Outlaw massacre reached Japan. Arthur was driving his 4-seater Aston Martin Rapide taxi at Misaki City waiting for the traffic to clear. Arthur knows about the massacre in Shanghai but decides to stay in Misaki City as the Outlaw bases in Japan are threatened by Tomogara skirmishes. He kept recalling the events that occurred before he rejoined the Flame Haze Army at June 2011 in Afghanistan. He also recalled being sent to Misaki City by his former friends to kill his Flame Haze brethren, Shana included. It was his fault for educating the Tomogaras about the fighting styles of the British SAS to his enemies, which resulted in his foes massacring the Shanghai defenders with little effort. However, he is aware that Sophie refused to let him train the Flame Haze soldiers into killing machines before his departure as she sees him as a threat to her position knowing the fact that he was formerly a king and he could depose of her anytime, and Sophie refused to let her soldiers use guns.

He also recalled a tragic event where his unit was surrounded by Taliban insurgents while waiting for reinforcements in Operation Red Wings.

_June 6, 2011_

_Arthur __and his squad were pinned down in a remote location__.__ The Taliban has surrounded him and as he heard yet another explosion, his squad mate codenamed "Granite" armed with a SA-80 assault rifle stood up in awe, moments before he was shot in the head from a stray bullet. _

"_GRANITE!" shouted Arthur in anger. He was so angry that he was firing Cariburn blindly at the enemy due to rage__. His squadmate codenamed "Sandman" called in a gunship attack. After finishing the order relay, he received two center-mass shots while protecting Arthur, whom was wounded by two Kalashnikov AK-47 rounds to his thigh. He fought valiantly to protect Arthur with his M4A1 Carbine, but he eventually succumbed to his wounds. Arthur then grabbed the radio and struggled to relay an order to prepare an immediate evac. His squadmate codenamed "Ghost" was trying to get him out of here and saw the AH-64 Apache flying overhead. Within minutes the Taliban Insurgents were massacred and the remaining Talibans scattered and retreated. In the end, the damage was done and a CH-47 came in to evacuate the survivors. _

Meanwhile, Shana received a letter from Sophie telling her to train and hone her magical skills. She may be good with a sword, but god only knows if she is a protégé of the black arts. She concurred to the letter and agreed to train under Margery and Sophie.

Back in Seireiden , Ribesal congratulates Sydonay on a job well done. While Yuji, Bel Peol and Hecate are sightseeing, Yuji was told that the Shanghai Outlaw was completely annihilated with a miniscule loss of life. Yuji decided the next step: to meet Shana in Misaki City. However, Yuji has some unfinished business in the Seireiden: to announce his leadership to the Tomogara. As the leadership announcement was complete, he was awaiting the report from Orobas.

"How was it, Sydonay?" asked Yuji.

"Ask Orobas. I was fighting Yu Xuan." commented Sydonay.

As Orobas walked in, he was simply laughing in happiness and ecstasy.

"This is just like an old-fashioned turkey shoot!" said Orobas as he described the massacre.

After the cheerful atmosphere celebrating their recent victory, Yuji has a mission, to return to Misaki City. However, the Snake of the Festival cannot ignore the possibility of the Red Dragon's presence being a hazard. Sydonay hence proposed the plan of "besieging Wei to rescue Zhao". He will lure Arthur away from Misaki City with an invasion of the Tokyo Outlaw. At that time, Yuji will deal with Shana. When Arthur returns, Shana will be taken prisoner or dead.

"Let's execute this plan! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance we will never get!" said the Snake of the Festival with an excited tone.

While Arthur was about to return to his safehouse after his long boring day of work, he got word of the Outlaw attack in Tokyo.

"Arthur! The Outlaw branch in Tokyo is under attack!" said the commander of the Tokyo branch in an alarmed tone.

"Coming over! I'll be right there! You'll see me coming in a silver Aston Martin. That's my presence indicated, ETA 1 hour. Tell your men to hold the line! Are those gunshots from the Tomogaras?!" replied Arthur.

"Yes! Those guys are wearing black suits, gas masks and desert camouflage for their vests! They are taking a toll on our men and you have to hurry!"

"Roger! Tell your men to stay put! I don't want any rash attacks until I get there and assess the situation!"

Arthur immediately switched course to Tokyo. Within minutes, he was speeding and headed for Tokyo. However, Yuji Sakai is paying attention on the British sports car leaving the garage. The Red Dragon of Britain has taken the bait…

**Well, that is all for this chapter. Arthur's character is a combination of Gilgamesh and Saber (both from Fate/Zero) in terms of background and personality (Gilgamesh for personality and Saber for background). As for the Whispering Death Corps, this is an inside story about them.**

**Named after the DH98 Mosquito's nickname by the Japanese, they are the elites of Haborym's fighting force. They are given SAS training during Arthur's time as a Tomogara soldier. Their weaponry are very different to the average Tomogara infantryman and these weapons are salvaged during Arthur's SAS days before being mass produced for Tomogara use.**

Weapons used: AK-47, M16, G36C, M1919, XM177 Commando, AKSU-74, MP5K, Colt 1911, Spectre SMG and SPAS-12, RPG-7 and a Beretta M92F. The bullets that are magically **enhanced ****renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with their magical energy. It is a magical user's worst nightmare and their bullets also cause wounds that are slow to heal. Unlike Overedge however, they do not grant the user infinite ammunition. ******


	5. Chapter 4: The dragon and the trap

**As I received a few reviews, good or bad; I can have a say in them. By the way, school has been a bitch to me and I may lack time to create other chapters.**

**Qiana king, as far as the rockets are concerned, I will explain it. An original HE (High-explosive) RPG-7 rocket can actually render a main battle tank dysfunctional, so the damage of a bazooka round can be devastating. I am unsure about "emo" type characters and how do they work though. This is actually my first fanfic TBH. So I am basically new. But I am still trying.**

**BTW, in case you are unsure, the "besieging Wei to rescue Zhao" tactic is used to defend against attack by limbs, strike at the heart. Then defeat the limbs as they return to protect the heart**** or more precisely; to d****istract a powerful force that is threatening you by causing greater problems for it elsewhere, particularly by attacking those places it holds most dear.**

In Tokyo Outlaw,

Three Death Corps soldiers are firing their G36C assault rifles at intervals while the last one was readying his M16A1 assault rifle. The first reloaded as the second fired and so on for the third soldier as each soldier keeps up a dangerous volume of fire at a Flame Haze position in order to keep them pinned down. However the three of them are rammed by the silver Aston Martin Rapide that drifted to the right in a dramatic fashion. The soldiers fell flat on the floor as the silver sports car opened its right door. As the three soldiers tried to get back up, they are greeted by a volley of gunfire from Bakuya, the blue MP7 Sub-machine gun. Two of those soldiers perished in an instant while the other was severely wounded. Arthur then left the Aston Martin as he loaded Ea, his S&W 500. He then grabbed a soldier's shirt and started to interrogate him.

"Who and is your leader and where is he?" said Arthur in a menacing tone. The Tomogara soldier that he held captive was struggling to speak due to Bakuya's wounds.

"Egyn…and Bathin….these people won't…..lose…to you…" said the soldier who is about to breathe his last.

"Diolch." said Arthur in a cold fashion as he executed a coup de grace at his captive, courtesy of a gunshot.

**_NOTE: Though Ea is a deadly treasure tool, it DOES NOT have infinite ammo. FYI, "Diolch" means "thank you" in Welsh. Arthur is from the UK , so he must understand Welsh when he is trying to communicate with the locals._**

Arthur then entered the ruined building to scan for survivors; among those survivors are Sale Habichtsburg, Ernest and Chiara Toscana. Arthur was also shocked at the corpses of numerous Flame Hazes that are mutilated, mostly by the RPG rounds that they used; a sight that would make even an elite SAS Lt. Colonel puke out his breakfast.

"Sale! Chiara! Ernest! Is everything alright?!" Arthur asked.

"It's bad man. Those guys armed with bazookas, rifles, they just killed our guys and it all happened in an instant. 90% of our men are lost." replied Sale in shock.

"Well, it looks like only I know their weakness. Come with me." said Arthur.

Arthur then went to his Aston Martin and opened the trunk. What Sale and Chiara saw amazed them and left them flabbergasted. In the boot of the car was a KRISS Vector SMG with an ACOG Sight with a foregrip and a Laser Pointer and a Tavor TAR-21 assault rifle with a suppressor and a thermal scope that enables the user to detect an enemy through smoky and dark situations especially when the weather is not in their favor. Ernest also grabbed a M16A4 from a dead Death Corps soldier and to his advantage it was loaded. Ernest also grabbed a few spare magazines from the dead soldier.

"Choose your weapons. These troops you face are very dangerous. They are impervious to magic and damage from melee attacks is greatly reduced. Their only weakness is modern day firearms like the ones you saw. Come with me and we will make them pay for what they did." said Arthur.

Sale and Chiara each grabbed the TAR-21 and the KRISS SMG respectively before checking their guns to see if they're working. After ensuring the weapons are in perfect condition, they then stood near Arthur for the briefing.

"Alright guys, listen up. Our objective is clear. We find those Tomogaras and kill each and every last one of them. Your guns are upgraded by Overedge, so your guns have infinite ammunition. You guys know these goons well and all you have to do is shoot at those Tomogara units, so I am not going to play nursemaid with you guys unless you go missing. Ernest, you get those survivors out of here and to that floating castle in the middle of Wonderland. The rest of you will come with me and stop this invasion." said Arthur as his team armed with cutting-edge weaponry prepare to find and kill the Whispering Death Corps. As they are about to move out, Arthur heard a few footsteps coming from his right.

"Guys, hide!" whispered Arthur as he readied Caliburn to snipe his targets. This time Arthur attached a suppressor to his rifle. After escaping to a hiding position near his car, he can hear a pair of ordinary Tomogara soldiers armed with archaic melee weapons chatting with each other as they go near the car.

"So much for some quick victory; do you really think that the red dragon is back?" said one of the soldiers.

"Nah, I thought he's dead after his Porsche flew over the highway. Who can survive such a fall anyway? Only the Snake of the Festival." said the other soldier in dismay. What they are unaware of is that Sale readied his TAR-21 to aim at the first soldier while Arthur prepared to snipe at the second soldier.

"Sale, I need the second guy alive. He will lead us to the Tomogara commanders. As for you Chiara, Don't get so trigger happy or we'll blow our chance with getting some valuable intel. " said Arthur as he readied Caliburn to fire.

"Got it." said Sale and Chiara in unison.

As the Tomogara patrol of two went near the car, they are suddenly sniped by bullets from nowhere. The first Tomogara soldier dropped dead after Sale's TAR-21 hit him at the head while the second soldier was shot only at the legs before being disarmed by another shot to his arm. The second soldier knew what fate had in store for him and he was shocked at the menacing sight of the Red Dragon of Britain standing near him.

"Egyn and Bathin; where are they?" said Arthur in an intimidating gaze onto his eyes.

"You will get nothing from me!" shouted the Tomogara in defiance to Arthur. Arthur was infuriated and dragged him to an empty room with a table. Chiara, Ernest and Sale are protecting him from a possible enemy attack. Arthur then tied him up onto the table's sides to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Sale, pass me the tape. I know how to make him talk." said Arthur with a sinister grin on his face.

Arthur then wrapped the Tomogara's entire face with cellophane tape and made him look as if his face was mummified. To maximize the chances or results, he then grabbed a spare accumulator and some clips to prepare for an electrocution should he survive the first wave of torture. The only part that is visible is his face so that he can talk should he succumb to the torture.

"I hate mummies…" said Chiara in a sad, whimpering tone.

"Make him lay down on the table." said Arthur as he prepares a kettle of hot water and the accumulator. After making him lie down, Arthur then resorted to a "friendly" approach to ask for information.

"I'll ask nicely. Where are your leaders? Tell me and I'll let you live." asked Arthur in a courteous tone.

"At your chest hair!" replied to Tomogara as he spat at Arthur. Arthur was nonetheless infuriated, but he remained calm and prepared the kettle. Sale got the accumulator and the clips ready should the Water Boarding torture method prove insufficient at torturing him into submission. Arthur then poured hot water on the parts of his mummified face. The Tomogara was screaming in agony as hot water was poured onto his face, causing severe burns. The soldier kept screaming and screaming as more water is poured onto his face. Each dosage of water is followed by a slight electrocution for maximum effect. By then the Tomogara is tired and weary.

"This is your last chance. If you give me the right answer, I'll cut you a break." said Arthur calmly. "But if you give me the wrong answer you will die a damn slow death do you understand me?!" continued Arthur as he raised his voice. His captive could only say "Yep" as a response.

"Where are your leaders?!" said Arthur in an infuriated tone. This is the final straw as Arthur was about to pour the hot water.

"T-they're at the Tokyo tower! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" replied the Tomogara. He is now suffering from an aftershock from the interrogation process. Arthur then got Sale and Chiara to prepare for an assault to the Tokyo Tower. Arthur then fired a round from Caliburn to end the soldier's life. Ernest then initiated an exodus from Tokyo Outlaw with the survivors. There are 30 of them including Ernest himself and they are able to escape from Tokyo via a stolen bus. Ernest also took the M16A1 that he took from the Tomogara for evidence.

"Okay guys, the tower is a few hundred meters from our current position, we'll take the Aston Martin from here, let's go." Said Arthur as he opened the sunroof and prepared a M240 LMG for a 360 degree firing angle for Sale's usage. Chiara was spotting the road for any obstacles using the Rapide's touch screen GPS. Arthur was driving the car slowly so that Sale can easily pick out any Tomogara stragglers that make a foolish attempt to approach the vehicle. Arthur then drove the Aston Martin slowly and opened the right window so that he can ready Bakuya for firing. As they pass by the streets on the way to the Tokyo Tower, they see nothing there. The streets are empty and vacant.

After long and cautious hours of driving through an empty deserted area near the tower, Arthur then drove around the Tokyo tower in order to ensure that the area is clear of any and all enemies after Sale engaged the bad guys with the M240. They then exited the vehicle and advanced all the way to the Tokyo tower, gunning down a few Tomogaras that got in the way. However, only two of these soldiers are members of the Whispering Death Corps. To Arthur's shock, Egyn and Bathin are absent; only 12 of the WDC stand there preparing to execute a few Flame Haze hostages.

"Okay guys, looks like things didn't go according to plan." says Arthur in disbelief.

"Well, got a Plan B?" replied Sale.

"I'll take the group on the right." says Chiara as she readies the laser pointer of her KRISS SMG.

"I'll aim for the ones that are near the hostages. You know how a hostage scenario ends when the good guys fire. " continued Arthur.

"Drop the weapons or we will kill the hostages! This is your final warning!" said the Death Corps team leader.

"Well, you forgot to say please. Didn't your mom ever teach you basic manners? " said Arthur in a flippant tone as he switches Caliburn's firing mode to semi-automatic.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" replied the team leader in anger as he readies his Beretta to execute the hostage. What follows later are a series of gunshots that eliminated the WDC team almost instantly. The Flame Hazes have their shots directed at the heads of the soldiers. There are no hostage casualties.

Arthur then released the hostages, and then prepared them for an evacuation with Sale and Chiara protecting him and ensuring the evacuation goes on smoothly. However, Egyn and Bathin launched a surprise attack at Arthur from the rear. However, Arthur was ready for them as he prepares to unsheathe Excalibur. Egyn tried to use his sword to attack Arthur, but he was cut down after Arthur blocked the sword with Avalon, Excalibur's scabbard. Bathin then fired a spell at Arthur and it seemed that Arthur was hit, but to EVERYONE'S surprise, Arthur was unscathed. Chiara and Sale were aghast as to what sorcery was used by Arthur to withstand an attack of such magnitude.

"That's impossible! What kind of magic did you use to deflect my spell?!" shouted Bathin in anger.

"Well, it looks like you are a bit upset. How about I give you three free spell attacks?" replied Arthur. "Then I'll shoot you one time and see if you live or die." continued Arthur as he readied Ea, the Smith and Wesson 500 revolver.

"In that case, don't regret afterwards!" Replied Bathin as he shot a few spells at Arthur. The first two spells missed Arthur while the third was about to hit Arthur at a center mass part of the body. To Bathin's surprise, it was Avalon that saved him from literally being a B-B-Qed dragon. Arthur then pointed Ea at Bathin and as Bathin was panicked at his impending doom, he tried to run only to fail.

"Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker!" said Arthur as he shot Bathin dead on his feet yet again. Arthur then heaved a sigh of relief after killing another enemy general. Chiara and Sale were unsure as to why so little men are sent to attack such an important Flame Haze position. Only 20 WDC troops and 130 ordinary Tomogara soldiers are sent to attack.

"I don't get why so little men are sent for an attack of a place such as these. Don't the WDC send out more men to attack?" said Chiara in a confused tone.

"Maybe it's a decoy to lure the dragon out." replied Sale.

"WHAT?!" shouted Arthur in shock and anger. "Enter the car and escort the hostage bus. Back to Misaki City! We have been duped by Sydonay!" shouted Arthur as he entered the Rapide S.

Arthur then sped off to Misaki City. Will he make it in time to aid Shana? Or will he be too late to save the Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed hunter from impending doom?

**For those who are not sure, waterboarding ****is a form of****torture****in which water is poured over cloth covering the face and breathing passages of an immobilized captive, causing the individual to experience the sensation of****drowning****. Arthur only wanted the mouth exposed so that the victim can talk. **

**That's all for this chapter guys. I will add the training bit on the WDC (Whispering Death Corps) and the main events that happened with Shana and Yuji in the next chapter. **


End file.
